<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die by mybabylove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782751">To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove'>mybabylove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, and very consensual!, but only very slightly so, reed900, rk900 has a biting kink of course lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good morning, darlin’.” Comes a deep voice right against his ear, followed by a wetness against his lobe and teeth nipping at it. He feels a hand wrap around his dick, starting a nice, slow, and steady rhythm, and Gavin’s becoming overwhelmed with all the sensations this early in the morning. He’s only just woken up, and it was to his boyfriend rutting against him like a dog. His mind is barely coherent, just wants to soak up all the pleasure, and warmth, and love.</p><p>“Ah, holy shit.. Nines..” </p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Or, Gavin gets eaten out by his favourite android partner. &lt;3<br/>(with lots of fingering. there's never enough fingering.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first time posting/writing something, so I would love to know your guys' thoughts, any constructive criticism, spelling mistakes.. bring it all in! I'm always looking to improve.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you give it a shot, and enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Gavin registers when he wakes up, is the gentle press of lips against the back of his neck. Again, and again. And then another time. A breathy sigh leaves him at the feeling. <em>Nines</em>. His eyes remain closed, happy to sink deeper into the warmth and comfort of being held by his lover in the early hours of the morning. A trickle of heat pooling in his lower belly has him pause. He feels good<em>.</em> <em>Really</em> good.</p><p>It takes another second for his brain to finally start catching up to his surroundings, as he becomes aware of the thumbs rubbing slow, deliberate circles against his nipples. Oh, that’s nice.. Gavin groans at the feeling and his hips push back on their own accord against the hard outline of a cock he’s all too familiar with. Oh Jesus fucking Christ help him. The wet precum against his naked ass, and the gentle rocking of Nines’ hips against his own help him realize this has been going on for a while. While he was still asleep. Fuckin’ <em>hell</em>. The realization sends a jolt of electricity straight to his dick, pulling a groan from his throat. <em>Fuck</em>, he loves Nines.</p><p>Nines, who has never, <em>ever</em> left his side. Who’s never been intimidated by his brash attitude, his empty threats. He knows how to take care of Gavin even when Gavin himself doesn’t. Whether it’s a hard, rough fuck to rid his mind of thoughts, or a lazy day spent on the couch eating takeout and getting high. He’s always there to cater to his needs.</p><p>But that doesn’t stop him from putting Gavin in his fucking place every once in a while, kick him down a peg or two when he’s being an arrogant bastard. And he knows he is, Nines has made that clear multiple times. He lashes out easily, runs his mouth when he really shouldn’t, and turns a cold shoulder to anyone who tries to be nice to him. But Nines somehow broke through that. Pushes Gavin hard enough to break, but is always there to pick up the pieces again.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, he’s never felt more loved by anyone than by Nines. Gavin feels giddy with contentment, with pleasure, basks in the heaviness of his bones after having only just woken up, and the warmth of being surrounded by Nines. His mind is pulled back to the present at the wet heat of the android’s tongue against his neck, and a breathy whine escapes him. His mouth immediately clamps shut in embarrassment, but he can’t help himself when he’s like this. His mind feels so fuckin’ foggy, all he wants to do is surrender to his pleasure, and to Nines.</p><p>Gavin steadily grinds his ass back against the hard cock between his cheeks, hears and feels his boyfriend let out an appreciative huff against his neck. The android’s hand leaves his chest to grip onto his hip, pressing their bodies against each other more tightly. Precum steadily oozes out of Nines’ cock, making for a smoother slide against Gavin’s ass cheeks.</p><p>“Good morning, darlin’.” Comes a deep voice right against his ear, followed by a wetness against his lobe and teeth nipping at it. He feels a hand wrap around his dick, starting a nice, slow, and steady rhythm, and Gavin’s becoming overwhelmed with all the sensations this early in the morning. He’s only <em>just</em> woken up, and it was to his boyfriend rutting against him like a dog. His mind is barely coherent, just wants to soak up all the pleasure, and warmth, and <em>love.</em></p><p>“Ah, holy <em>shit..</em> Nines..” Gavin breathes out, lifting his hand to his mouth to bite his knuckles when another moan threatens to escape. Fucking hell, he can’t control any of the noises he makes when Nines does shit like that, and the fucker knows it. Knows all the right tricks to pull to make him a melting putty in his hands. But <em>fuck</em> if it doesn’t feel good.</p><p>A breathless cry still escapes him when Nines pinches his nipple, and the hand on his dick starts to pick up in speed. Fingers soothingly rub the hard nub again, and he feels Nines’ tongue against the shell of his ear, making Gavin’s mind spin and precum start gathering at the tip of his dick. He’s always loved having his chest played with, and Nines is sure to take advantage of the sensitivity of it. The insistent roll of his cock against Gavin’s behind doesn’t let up either.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>… fuck-“  Gavin groans out, and just as he feels his eyes roll back in pleasure, Nines lets go of him, removes his hips from Gavin’s own and starts pushing down against his shoulder. Gavin makes a confused, frustrated noise at not being touched anymore, but follows where Nines pushes him anyways.</p><p>“On your front, please.”</p><p>Nines himself sounds a bit breathless, and Gavin feels a surge of pride and arousal at hearing it. On most occasions, he’d probably deal a snarky reply, say fuck you and do the opposite, just to push Nines’ buttons. See just how far he can take it before he gets his ass handed back to him. It’s a constant push and pull between the both of them, a fun rough play for them to get their kicks from. Gavin loves acting out, and Nines loves putting him in his place. It works out perfectly.</p><p>But this morning he’s feeling so good, so light and warm and <em>submissive</em>, in the haziness of a lazy Sunday morning. He feels drunk on love and contentment. So, he does as Nines says, for once, and turns onto his front, lowers his head on his crossed arms underneath it, and turns slightly so he can look at Nines.</p><p>The words come out a little sluggish, but his tone is soft and tender as he wiggles his ass, arousal seeping through the words. “You gon’ fuck me?”</p><p>Nines stills for a moment, taking in the sight of a pliant, naked Gavin in front of him, offering himself up on a silver platter. All for Nines to take. <em>Only</em> for Nines to take. His boyfriend doesn’t very often allow himself to fall into submission just like that, always has to bite back before following Nines’ orders, so this is quite the surprise.</p><p>He can’t help himself when he shuffles down and leans in, grabbing one ass cheek with his hand, the other between his teeth and he bites down. <em>Hard</em>.</p><p>Gavin’s eyes clench shut, he grunts through his teeth as his finger dig into his arms and his toes curl. His whole body stiffens up at the sudden, unexpected sharp pain that floods his veins. <em>Fuck</em>, that hurt. Nines soon soothes the red mark with gentle kisses, a comforting hand running over his lower back.</p><p>“Prick.” Gavin breathes out, his body relaxing once more, though still a bit apprehensive in case Nines tries anything again. The sharp sting dulls out to a throb, and he can’t deny the rush of blood it  had sent to his dick. He’s eager for Nines’ next moves, desperate to get his rocks off already. The android knows him so well, knows all of his kinks and turn-ons and he loves to indulge Gavin. And himself of course. It’s no secret Nines has a biting kink, he gets off on marking Gavin up and putting pretty bruises into his skin, that take ages to fade. It’s so <em>human</em>.</p><p>Nines laughs at the insult, and Gavin takes a moment to bask in the sound and view. Fuck, he’s so fucking in love.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>“No, I am indeed not.” The android smiles and sits back up, starts gently kneading his ass cheek. Gavin has a hard time focusing with Nines’ caresses, and his dick pressed against the mattress. He closes his eyes with an amused sigh, before he feels Nines lean in close, on top of him. He nearly covers his entire body as he starts peppering soft, tender kisses against his cheek, rubs a hand over Gavin’s back in a soothing manner. “Did that hurt, baby?”</p><p>Embarrassment floods his cheeks at all the affectionate gestures paired with the condescending tone, and he turns his head to hide his face in his arms. <em>What a prick</em>. <em>Asshole</em>. <em>Stupid fuckin’ robot who completely owns his ass.</em></p><p>Nines eventually lets up after a few more kisses pressed wherever he can reach with Gavin’s face buried in his arms, and runs a hand through Gavin’s unruly hair. He gently tugs at the locks as he lowers his voice against his ear. “I want to have you just like this. Face down, with your ass up in the air. Spreading your cheeks and tonguing your asshole until you’re crying out in bliss.”</p><p><em>Holy <strong>fuck</strong></em>. Gavin feels his face heat up even more and his dick twitches at the words. He closes his eyes tightly and breathes out as he tries to not blow his load right then and there. Alright. It’s clearly down to business.</p><p>“Is that something you’d be interested in, darling?”</p><p>All Gavin can do is nod furiously, slightly turning his face so he’s able to look at Nines, but still keeping it mostly hidden. The heat of his cheeks spreads out to the tips of his ears, there’s no doubt Nines can see. He feels shame and desire pool hot in his belly, wants to completely surrender and give himself over to Nines without a single sign of struggle.</p><p>The android tightens his fingers in Gavin’s hair and pulls his head back. Hearing and <em>feeling</em> his voice so close to his ear makes him feel small and powerless to whatever dirty, sweet little things Nines’ has to say to him. Fuckin’ <em>take him</em> already.</p><p>“I want you to be loud.” <em>No problem there.</em> “I don’t want you to silence a <em>single</em> noise, understood?”</p><p>Gavin manages a shaky nod in Nines’ grip, a soft moan already spilling past his lips at the feeling of his lover’s hard dick pressing against his lower back. <em>God, he fuckin’ loves his cock.</em> He presses his ass back as much as he can in this position, loving the glide and the feeling of precum wetting his cheeks.</p><p>“That’s it, baby.. You want to be good for me, don’t you? Want me to take care of you real nice, hmh?”</p><p>Gavin feels a needy helplessness spread throughout his body at the words, feels his submissive tendencies <em>instantly</em> kick in. God, yes, does he want to be good for Nines. Wants to take all that Nines gives him, wants to be praised and pleasured by his lover. Make him proud.</p><p>“Yeah..” His voice comes out a bit broken and rough. Nines loves it. Gavin’s giving himself so freely, and Nines will be sure to reward that behavior today.</p><p>“Get nice and comfortable, Love.”</p><p>Nines releases his hair and rubs a hand over his back. He starts making his way down, peppering light kisses all over his spine that have Gavin’s toes curling. Gavin uncrosses his arms and lays his head on the mattress. Excitement bubbles in his stomach as he starts spreading his legs wider, slightly lifting up on his knees, presenting his ass in the air, to Nines. This position never fails to make him feel like such a desperate <em>slut</em>, but he fuckin’ loves it.</p><p>“Look at you…”</p><p>Nines sits back on his heels for a second, taking in all that is Gavin. He’s been hard for a while now, and he can’t resist a quick stroke of his cock, rubbing the slightly tinted blue precum over sensitive head as his eyes rake over Gavin’s form. The indent of his own teeth on his ass is starting to show up more, and he groans at the idea of marking Gavin up. <em>He’s mine... This beautiful, brash, irritable yet lovable human is all mine… </em></p><p>“Nines..” Gavin’s voice comes out small, but needy, as he looks back at Nines. Seeing his boyfriend jack off to him sets his insides on fire, and the helplessness he feels with his face down and ass up only fuels it. Though he can’t help but feel at least a little embarrassed, starts lowering his ass and pushing up through his elbows to some-fucking-how cover himself more.</p><p>Nines is quick to stop him, pushes a firm hand between his shoulder blades and pushes down.</p><p>“Stay, Gavin.”</p><p>And Gavin does, though not without turning his face and pressing it deeper into the mattress, fully blocking Nines from seeing him. Usually he’d put up a bit more of a fight against being forced in a position like this. However, as it is, he doesn’t have it within himself to bite back. Right now, all his hazy mind is filled with is how good he wants to be for his partner. He wants to make him proud, wants to be praised by Nines. He feels lightheaded with the desire for Nines’ approval.</p><p>Gavin is pulled from his thoughts when he feels large hands spread his cheeks, and a warm, wet tongue against his hole. <em>Ah fuck, that’s good..</em> He groans and pushes his ass higher, silently begging for more. Nines huffs out a chuckle, before going in with another broad stroke of his tongue and gently sucking on the skin. He hears a whine from Gavin, but it sounds rather muffled for his liking. His thumb replaces his tongue and runs in circles over the hole as he leans back, looks up to see his boyfriend still pressing his face into the mattress.</p><p>“Gavin, love. What did I say about silencing yourself?”</p><p>Gavin immediately turns his head to the side, away from the mattress, and closes his eyes. “Sorry- Sorry, <em>fuck</em>, keep going, keep going please.”</p><p>He’s thrusting back heavily against Nines, chasing the warmth and wetness of his mouth. And who is Nines to deny him? One of his hands starts rubbing up and down the back of Gavin’s thigh, the other keeps him spread open for Nines to continue tonguing the sensitive flesh. He hears a heavy breath as he laps up and down his hole, reveling in the sounds he can draw from his usually rather stubborn partner. He loves this. Loves taking Gavin apart with his mouth, loves the twitching of his hole against his tongue. Nines fully throws himself into it, mouthing and sucking against the skin, as his hands keep caressing Gavin’s thighs and ass.</p><p>A particularly loud and needy whine reverberates through the room as he starts pushing his tongue inside of Gavin. Nines can’t help a little smile, switching between lapping at the entrance and pressing against it. It’s <em>him</em> who’s making Gavin cry out like this. Nobody else.</p><p>“Ah, <em>shiiit</em>… ‘s good Nines, ‘s so fuckin’ good.”</p><p>Gavin rambles anything that comes to mind, unable to keep his mouth shut when he’s this overwhelmed with pleasure. He feels<em> amazing</em>, so blissed out and high on arousal. He fucking loves being rimmed by Nines, the android’s always so thorough and enthusiastic about it, doesn’t need to come up for air or pause cause he’s getting tired. No, he just fucking dives in and goes to town. Doesn’t stop until Gavin’s a sobbing <em>mess</em>. Why did he hate androids, again?</p><p>Nines sucks on the skin and pushes his tongue in again, deeper. It has Gavin clench his fingers into the mattress and sob out, he <em>needs</em> more, wants Nines- <em>Needs </em>Nines to fill him with his fingers, his cock, <em>anything.</em></p><p>“Nines- Please Nines… Nines, <em>please</em>- fuck! …Ahh-!”</p><p>Gavin’s fully drooling now, mouth open and blabbering on. If he were any more aware of himself and his surroundings, he’d feel real fucking embarrassed. But as it is, his mind is cloudy in the best fucking way possible, and nothing matters except the electricity buzzing underneath his skin, and <em>Nines</em>.</p><p>“You’re a delicious sight right now, Gavin. Doing so well for me..” Nines whispers against his skin as he starts teasing the wet tip of his middle finger against his lover’s entrance. He pushes himself up on his knees, leans over Gavin’s trembling figure underneath him as he slowly slides his finger inside. His non occupied hand finds Gavin’s, gently releasing it from its tight grip on the sheets, and interlaces their fingers. Gavin turns his head as much as he can in his position, and Nines stretches further over him to meet his lips in a messy, yet tender kiss.</p><p>Nines’ finger curls downwards against the inner wall of his rectum, finding his prostate gland and slowly beginning to rub against it. Gavin breaks the kiss and breathes out a broken sigh, pushes back against Nines’ hand.</p><p>“I can take more.” Gavin whispers desperately against his boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>“Mhm, I know you can.” Nines chuckles, gives Gavin a quick peck. “However, I would like to take my time with you. Take you apart inch by inch, nice and slow. And you’re just going to take it, aren’t you sweetheart? You’re going to lay here and let me do whatever I want to you, isn’t that right, Gavin?”</p><p><em>Fuuuck</em>. Nines is pushing all the right buttons, saying all the right words to make him completely lose himself. All Gavin can do is nod, spreads his legs wider and lets himself drown in the ever consuming presence that is Nines. He feels dizzy with pleasure, allows Nines to take the reins and succumbs to whatever his partner wants from him.</p><p>Nines pulls his finger back until just the tip remains inside of Gavin, before slowly thrusting it back in and brushing down on that sweet spot again.  He releases Gavin’s hand and pushes himself up, and Gavin lets out a displeased noise at the loss of contact with Nines’ body.</p><p>“Ask me.”</p><p>Gavin takes a moment to try and recollect himself at the words, tries to wrack his brain for the answers to what Nines is asking. <em>Ask him what? What were they talking about again?</em></p><p>Nines holds back a smile at Gavin’s confused frown. He’s already so far gone, such a needy mess and they’ve barely gotten anywhere yet.</p><p>“Ask for what you need, baby.” He wiggles his finger inside of Gavin, a second one coming up against the entrance. Gavin groans and pushes back.</p><p>“I need more.. Another one, I want-“ Gavin’s voice gets cut off by a moan when Nines pushes his finger in deeper, curling it harder and persistently rubbing against his walls.</p><p>“Ah, <em>Please</em>, fuck. I need more fingers, <em>please Nines</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, good boy. You asked that very nicely, sweetheart.”</p><p>Gavin feels his face burn again but he can’t be arsed to feel embarrassed now. The words go straight to his dick, and he allows himself to soak up the praise. He opens his eyes to look at Nines again, who gives him a quick wink and a smirk before leaning down and using his tongue against Gavin’s entrance again, licking around where his finger is pushed deep inside of him.</p><p>Gavin breathes out heavily at the sensation, a silent moan on his lips, and starts pushing his hips back as he feels the second finger start entering alongside Nines’ first.</p><p>The stretch of the added second finger makes him groan, his hands tightening in the sheets again. His legs are starting to cramp up from keeping him in this position, but it’s all worth it. He feel so good, loves the feeling of Nines’ tongue lapping against his hole, the deep stretch of his fingers exploring every inch inside of him.</p><p>Nines pushes his fingers in as deep as he can, starts curling and scissoring them, focusing the attention on the bundle of nerves he knows all too well. Gavin feels himself get closer and closer to the edge, a string of precum dribbling out of the head of his dick, and onto the sheets below him. <em>Fuck</em>, he doesn’t know if he can come like this.</p><p>They’ve done it before, Nines milking his prostate, but they really took their time for it. Nines had teased him for <em>hours</em>, brought him closer and closer to the brim but never quite close enough to spill over, until he relented and Gavin came with tears running down his face.</p><p>But today, he’s desperate. He wants to cum <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Nines, can I- <em>Ah</em>-“ Gavin starts, but his words come out slurred and he has a hard time focusing and forcing anything coherent out of his mouth when Nines’ fingers are filling him up, relentlessly rubbing against his inner walls.</p><p>Thankfully Nines slows his pace for a short while, pulling his fingers out slightly and thrusting them back in again, pushing in nice and <em>deep</em>, and oh <em>fuck.</em> It’s so so good.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Gavin pauses, trying to form the sentence in his head. “I- I wanna come, need to come- Please, can I touch myself?”</p><p>Nines feels a smile tug at his lips. “<em>Very</em> good for asking, Gavin.”</p><p>Gavin savors the praise, feels pride swell in his chest at having pleased Nines.</p><p>“But I want you to hold out for a bit more. Just a little while longer, until I say you can. Is that alright?”</p><p>Gavin gives a shaky nod, wants to take whatever Nines gives him. Nines knows what’s good for him, knows how to pleasure him in the best ways possible. He wants to follow his orders, and if Nines wants him to hold out longer, he will.</p><p>A third finger starts pressing against his rim, and Nines leans in again to tongue around his hole and his own finger, making sure everything is nice and coated in his android saliva. Gavin tries to relax, allow entrance to all three of Nines’ fingers. The pushing in of his third finger burns slightly, but it feels so fucking good at the same time. He feels full, stretched out and he moans loudly when Nines starts wiggling all three of them around inside of him.</p><p>They push in <em>deep</em>, curl downwards towards his belly, making Gavin buck his hips in search for release. The feeling of his insistent fingertips rubbing and prodding against his prostate leaves him shaking, he doesn’t know for how much longer he can hold out. He cries out and feels his toes curl when a tongue enter the mix again, moving lower as Nines starts pressing open mouthed kisses against his taint. His balls feel tight with the need to come, his hands are clenching in the sheets so tightly he’s <em>almost</em> worried he’ll tear it apart. Not that he could care any less right now.</p><p>Tears start prickling at his eyes and a broken groan leaves his lips. “<em>Nines</em>.”</p><p>“You’re doing very, <em>very</em> good baby. That’s it, you’re taking it so well. Being so good for me, aren’t you?” Gavin furiously nods, moans spilling out of him and hips thrusting back and forth.</p><p>“That’s right, good boy.. You’re all mine, Gavin. You belong to <em>me</em>.” Another bite is placed on his ass, a bit more gentle this time. Though it stings, nonetheless. The pain mixes with pleasure and he grunts out a little noise.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck yes. All Nines’. Nobody else owns him like the Nines does. Nobody else could treat him as preciously as Nines does. He would give his life and soul for the android.</em>
</p><p>“Go ahead darlin’, there you go. Touch yourself for me, Gavin. I want you to come for me.”</p><p>And Gavin immediately complies, pulls a shaky arm back even as his shoulder groans in protest at having been in the same position for so long. He wraps his hand tightly around his cock and starts furiously jerking off, torn between fucking himself into his palm and back against Nines’ fingers. He feels them push deeper inside of him with every thrust, hitting against that sensitive bundle of nerves.</p><p>It doesn’t take long at all when Nines starts mouthing and tonguing on his rim, and Gavin cries out as his orgasm hits him <em>hard</em>. He feels tears roll down his cheeks and his cum hit his chest and the bed, blacks out in a haze of white hot pleasure. He feels Nines guide him through his climax, gently thrusting his fingers in and out and milking him for everything he’s worth, rolling with the waves of pleasure that take over his boyfriend.</p><p>“That’s it, good boy.. Good job, Gavin.”</p><p>Gavin slumps down, pulling his legs from underneath himself and lies face down on the bed, spread out like a starfish. Nines pulls out his fingers, leans over him to grab a few tissues from the nightstand and starts cleaning the lube from them, and then from between his partner’s cheeks. A soft whimper follows when he does so.</p><p>Gavin’s completely fucked out, floating through a state of pure bliss. Nines lets out a soft chuckle at the sight, starts rubbing soothing circles up and down his back, before leaning down and placing a kiss near the corner of his eye.</p><p>With the idea of making breakfast and coffee for the both of them in mind, he starts getting up. Gavin’s caught onto his arm before he can so much as get up, though.</p><p>“Babe.” He groans out, and turns his flushed face towards Nines, eyes filled with fascination and love for his partner. “Give me a minute, and I promise you I’ll give you the best fuckin’ blowjob of your whole fucking life. I swear to god I’ll suck your fuckin’ robo brains out.”</p><p>Nines can’t help the wide smile overtaking his face. Ah, there’s his brash, obnoxious little human again.</p><p>“Will you allow me to fuck your throat?”</p><p>This <em>prick</em>.. Always has to take control somehow. A spark of desire licks at his inside, and he can’t help the little embarrassed huff that escapes him.</p><p>“…Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>